


Dolce Gattino

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Traits, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Jason lost a bet.Tim is bored and certainly loves the feeling of a warm throat .TimJay. Drabble. Bottom!Jason Todd Week.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Dolce Gattino

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dolce Gattino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039353) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi)



> I think i finally managed the pwp I envisioned. I wrote it using an idea of rp, specifically with this Robin. And...yeah I think it turned out great. Please enjoy~
> 
> Thank to my beta @Noctomata, who always helps me out <3
> 
> Day 4: Animal Traits
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to DC Comics.

Tim always liked video games. No more than anyone else, to be honest, but his own training as Robin helped him become unexpectedly adept at this sort of things. For example, rhythm games. They were a scam made an app , of course, but they were entertaining and some would even test his coordination.

After a night out on patrol with Red Hood, he liked to turn on the heat, put something on the television, and waste a little time proving himself. And tonight seemed to be one of those in which he was lucky, because he had connected some rounds without much effort.

– Agh. – But everything was ruined from one moment to the other, with a slight annoyance that made him jump in his place and lose the thread of the song. He paused reluctantly and with an annoyed smirk, his eyes dropped to his lap. – You made me lose the combo, Jason . –

The image between his legs was… peculiar to tell the truth.

Jason was kneeling in front of him, frowning with his mouth completely full with Tim's erection. He only had three clothes on. The dark stockings that reached his mid-thighs, the cat-eared headband Tim had wanted to try for a while, and a red spiked necklace attached to the leash tangled in one of Timothy's hands.

– It's not my fault you lost the bet. Don’t take it out on me.– He was teasing him a bit, and that only because having his eyes lit directly against him made the image more pleasant.

It was simple. Jason wanted to play against him in a certain online video game, believing that he could really beat him , after so many hours practicing with his friends. He dared to gamble, even though he knew this would be the payoff. Tim just took the opportunity he saw coming. 

Todd made a mistake and brushed his teeth against the cock in his mouth, but it bothered him a little more that Timothy had him like this, at his mercy, and still dared to focus on his cell phone. He might have done it on purpose, to get his attention, and for that alone, this time he pressed his lips hard enough to make him let out another sigh.

Tim cursed under his breath, because it was pleasant, but also a little painful, and for that alone he operated the remote control in his hand. Jason had to pull it out of his mouth in order to moan properly.

A black dildo of considerable proportions had begun to vibrate inside him. It was humiliating, because outside his body you could see a long tail that matched the cat ears. That thing was huge and the damn bastard made sure he left it deeply inside.

– Behave Jason , I don't like punishing you. – He assured with a small smile.

– Fuck you. – He answered with heavy breath, but had to lean into Red Robin's crotch as he felt the speed increase suddenly. He felt his own dick twitch from that impulse. After a few seconds of watching him suffer, he lowered the speed again, and Jason could regain some breath, sitting back properly, like a good boy.

– See? – Tim replied taking his erection and bringing it closer to Jason’s face again, resting it on his cheek, staining it slightly with precum and the saliva still on it.

He had no choice but to obey, and he followed the line once more, one hand on the base and the other on Tim's thigh. He could easily take half of his member and wrap it with his tongue, making soft circles seeking to please him. Tim sighed closing his eyes at the sensation. Jason's mouth was big, and he was a little clumsy, but he was great, really great.

He didn't wait too long to start bobbing his head to the full extent it reached, his tongue leaning back and stroking under his erection and letting it brush the entrance to his throat.

He pressed the skin on Tim's leg and sucked a little, knowing he loved that. The boy smiled softly, sighing at the movement and the way Jason's saliva slipped in a slow drop from the corner of his lips. He ran his hand through his brown hair and stroked it. Todd knew exactly what he meant by that, and he resigned himself to honoring this damn bet.

He paused for a second to take a breath and swallow it again, but this time, relaxing his throat so that he could cover a greater extent of it. It took him a try or two, but finally the head of his cock felt the pressure of Jason's throat and Tim had to moan and bite his lower lip.

The feeling was warm and wonderful. Ah, that space was narrow and even more humid than he always expected. He stroked and tugged his hair a little more to show him how much he pleased him. It was a slight gesture that Todd would obey and he kept doing the movement in slow torture.

He felt his erection enter more easily due to the natural reaction of Jason's mouth , which salivated even more to avoid choking on that invasion. Tim didn't want to think about it too much, just concentrating on the feeling that made his abdomen tingle.

He didn't want to wait much longer, and to be honest, he was carried away by the heat of the moment. He held his face and started pumping in a constant and almost harsh movement. Jason tensed when he felt it but after understanding what Tim wanted, he just raised both hands to his thighs and held on there, so he could keep up with the rhythm.

Tim was completely immersed in the pressure that his boyfriend's mouth was giving him. He was extraordinary, and he let his control go a little to hell. He was aware that what he wanted was questionable, but he still dared to do it. He inflicted a little more pressure and forced Jason's throat to take him fully.

This time the outlaw didn't react so well. He squeezed Tim's skin tightly and seemed to want to make a slight muffled complaint, which made his walls vibrate and pleased Drake a little more. Tim knew he was cursing him, he could read it in his gaze, but he pretended not to know and went almost out, only to get back all the way in.

Jason's throat closed and it squeezed his erection hard every time he entered and maybe that was the reason why he couldn't stop himself.

The feeling of being used wasn't that bad, not like it had been in the beginning, and although Jason tried to breathe through his nose, the intrusion made him desperate and the natural reaction of his eyes was watering in seek of some release. Tim didn't want to ruin his cute face and he felt a little guilty about it. Yet, instead of stopping, he sped up the vibrator a little again.

Jason responded by arching his back and vowing to himself that somehow, he will make him pay later. He couldn't handle both at the same time, he just couldn't. His poor, unattended erection trembled against the ground. He lost his grip on Tim's legs and let him use him, playing along, completely defeated.

Red Robin thanked him with every thrust into that delicious mouth. The pressure soon became unbearable, and he made two more strong movements. This time he left his erection deep in his throat, forcing him to drink every drop of his cum, and again Jason find himself with no other choice but to please him.

When he took it out, Jason panted trying to catch his breath and swallow the excess of saliva that had accumulated. His lips were red and totally wet, the same as his cheeks due to suffocation that Tim had slightly caused him.

– Ah... You did great Jay... – He complimented him in a soft voice, but Jason didn't buy it.

– Fuck you. – He responded irritated, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand , being interrupted by a loud moan. Tim had speed up the dildo to the top once more.

– Come on, don't be like that Jason . – The older was waiting for him to reduce the intensity again to insult him, but no... This time Tim was delighted with his despair... It was fascinating to see him losing the battle to his own arousal. – Be a good pussycat and tell me what you want... –

It was funny to see him try to speak, but the vibration was too strong for him . He closed his eyes and tried to reach his crotch to masturbate, which Tim prevented by pulling the leash and demanding him to see him directly into his eyes.

– You just have to say it... I promise I'll do it.

Jason swallowed what little pride he had left, and admitted what he had been waiting since he lost that damn bet.

– F-fuck me… Tim…– He moan a bit, shaking. – Please…–

Tim smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips in a sweet gesture.

– Good kitty...

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tim fucks him until tomorrow's morning, the end~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ivy~ 


End file.
